


Шум прибоя и шелест ветра

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Неудивительно, что он начал сдавать, а ты до сих пор не понимаешь, как ты упустил этот момент.





	Шум прибоя и шелест ветра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sound of Wind and Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/365646) by Jamfase. 



> Разрешение на перевод запрошено.  
> Все персонажи и миры принадлежат CLAMP.

Для вас не существует вечности.

Все имеет свое начало и свой конец. Между этими двумя точками может вмещаться что угодно, но начало и конец незыблемы. Исключений не бывает. Их просто не может быть. Это единственное, во что вы верите.

Мир, в который вы попали на сей раз, наполнен шумом волн, звучащим повсюду. Он настолько отличается от всех тех, в которых вы уже побывали, что Шаоран просто очарован, и это сразу видно. Он уже успел надоесть местным жителям своими расспросами о легендах или мифах о происхождении шелеста прибоя…

Большая часть земли здесь отдана под золотисто-оранжевые поля злаковых, простирающиеся насколько хватает взгляда. Здесь красиво, не хватает только тишины. Тебе нравится стоять вот так, посреди поля, и чувствовать ласковое дыхание ветра на своем лице.

И неудивительно, что ниндзя, которому понадобилось отыскать тебя, пришел именно сюда. Ты чувствуешь его присутствие, оборачиваешься и улыбаешься ему.  
\- Куро-тян.

Он молчит, что неизменно раздражает тебя. Ты уже выяснил, что обычно это означает, что он собирается сказать что-то колкое, и тебе приходится держать ухо востро.

Усилием воли ты отгоняешь зарождающееся чувство неловкости и указываешь на небо.  
\- Красиво, правда? Мирно…

Он что-то ворчит себе под нос, и ты принимаешь этот звук за согласие. Твоя улыбка становится шире, проказливее, и, прежде чем вы оба успеваете моргнуть, ты уже оказываешься за его спиной и шутливо, но сильно толкаешь его.

Падая, он рычит, – и ты невольно улыбаешься, а через мгновение вдруг понимаешь, что улыбка почти искренняя.

Секундой позже тебе делают подсечку и на лицо возвращается обычное для тебя слегка обиженное и лукавое выражение.

\- Как подло, Куро-сама, - жалуешься ты, потирая ушибленный копчик.

\- Да ты сам во всем виноват, - голос Курогане безжизненный и небрежный.  
Ты поворачиваешься и смотришь на него. Он лежит на спине, закинув руки за голову. Его взгляд устремлен не на тебя, а в высокое голубовато-зеленое небо. Он медленно моргает, потом еще раз. Что-то не так, и только через какое-то время ты понимаешь, что именно: он устал. Выдохся.

Его, всегда такие живые, темно-красные глаза потускнели, а загорелая кожа стала бледнее. На лице появились морщины, которых не было, когда вы впервые встретились, но которые сейчас кажутся его неотъемлемой чертой.

Вы путешествуете вместе уже почти четыре года. Четыре года прозвищ, побежденных врагов, друзей, оставленных и вновь обретенных. Четыре года, как Курогане постоянно защищает Шаорана и Сакуру и надеется, что вдруг, совершенно случайно, следующий мир будет его родным.

Неудивительно, что он начал сдавать, а ты до сих пор не понимаешь, как ты упустил этот момент.

Ты осторожно придвигаешься ближе, устраиваешься у него на груди, позволяя пальцам запутаться в ткани его рубашки. Слишком давно вы не были вместе, вот так, и Курогане не жалуется.

Ты поворачиваешься к нему и спрашиваешь:

\- Что ты сделаешь, когда мы доберемся до твоей Японии?

Он не смотрит на тебя.

\- Я останусь. А ты пойдешь дальше.

\- Может, и нет.

Ты лжешь, и он ощутимо напрягается, так что ты чувствуешь его состояние. Ты вздыхаешь, касаешься его щеки, и сапфировый взгляд встречается с алым.

Все мысли смешались, и ты уже не знаешь, что говорить и что думать. Ты разрываешься между желанием уйти и желанием остаться, между эгоизмом и симпатией, между роком и удачей, между твоим собственным счастьем и его, и шум прибоя и шелест ветра звучат у тебя ушах.

"Извини", - шепчешь ты и сам уже не знаешь, правда это или ложь. Курогане вновь смотрит на небо, и ты чувствуешь, как вас обоих покидает напряжение.

Шум прибоя и шелест ветра звучат у тебя в ушах, и ты придвигаешься ближе, устраиваясь поудобнее. Ты уже не знаешь, хочешь ты найти Японию или ты хочешь, чтобы вы никогда до нее не добрались. Это запутывает и причиняет боль.

Затем Курогане обнимает тебя чуть сильнее, и в голове проносится мысль, что может быть, чисто случайно, он чувствует то же самое.

И лежа так, ты почти жаждешь, чтобы время остановилось и вы могли бы остаться здесь навечно.

Но вы не можете, потому что для вас не существует вечности…


End file.
